1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and particularly to a suction nozzle of the vacuum cleaner that gives improved convenience in use. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suction nozzle structure of an upright vacuum cleaner that allows a user to clean inside of a mini nozzle conveniently and to assemble and dissemble the mini nozzle in a simple way by improving structure of the mini nozzle used for cleaning a corner which is not contacted with a main body of the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is generally classified into a canister vacuum cleaner and an upright vacuum cleaner. Particularly, the upright vacuum cleaner includes a main body, a nozzle unit and a handle that are integrally formed, so the vacuum cleaner itself is moved when a user pushes or pulls a handle with gripping it. At this time, dusts on the floor are sucked through the nozzle to clean the floor. A general configuration of such an upright vacuum cleaner is already well known in many documents, so it is not described here in detail.
Meanwhile, the upright vacuum cleaner has a limitation in cleaning the whole indoor space due to its own shape. In more detail, since the upright vacuum cleaner has the main body, the main nozzle unit and the handle integrated and the whole vacuum cleaner moves at the same time during the cleaning process, it has many restrictions in view of space to be cleaned. For example, the main nozzle of the upright vacuum cleaner cannot reach a corner or an edge of such as a stairway, the corner or edge cannot be cleaned. In order to solve this problem, there had been proposed an upright vacuum cleaner in which only a hose may be separated from the suction nozzle body and then a mini nozzle is connected to an end of the separated hose. That is to say, with the main body of the upright vacuum cleaner being placed at its original position, the mini nozzle is connected to the end of the suction hose and a user cleans corners and edges with moving only the mini nozzle.
Meanwhile, the mini nozzle has a small size. Thus, in order to assemble the mini nozzle, with inner components being received in the mini nozzle, upper and lower covers are combined later by using a combination part such as a screw.
However, this method of combining the upper and lower covers by a screw is inconvenient for repairing or cleaning inside of the mini nozzle since a user cannot watch the inside of the mini nozzle until it is dissembled.
In addition, in order to prepare a separate space for forming the screwing structure, there are additionally needed separate protrusions for combination, which is very inefficient to the mini nozzle having a small size.
Moreover, since the mini nozzle has a small size, a user may grip and handle it in an easy and convenient way, but it is very disadvantageous that the upper and lower covers of the mini nozzle are firmly fixed with each other so that it cannot be separated. In particular, when a user intends to clean inside of the mini nozzle, an unscrewing process should be conducted inconveniently.